Orientamento del Cigno/Theories
* Dato che questo è un orientamento specifico per la Stazione 3-Il Cigno, potrebbe significare che ci sono altri filmati d'orientamento specifici per ogni stazione.Questa teoria sembra aver più peso dopo la scoperta della Perla.Il video d'orientamento guardato da Locke e Eko nella Perla afferma di essere il quinto di sei e la Perla, sarebbe la quinta stazione di sei: così sembrerebbe che esista un video per stazione. *L'orientamento del Cigno è su pellicola, mentre quello della Perla è su cassetta perchè la pellicola è meno interferente con il campo elettromagnetico del Cigno * Il fatto che esista il video d'orientamento,suggerisce che gli individui residenti nella stazione del Cigno facciano semplicemente parte di un esperimento, e che non siano a conoscenza dei veri obbiettivi della DHARMA Initiative e dell'Hanso Foundation. Comunque,potrebbe darsi che il progetto sia un segreto ben tenuto e che i partecipanti ne scoprano di più solo dopo essere stati sull'Isola. * La privazione sensoriale è stata impiegata negli esperimenti di parapsicologia tra gli anni 70 e 80, specialmente in quelli riguardanti chiaroveggenza e telepatia. Teoricamente, se il cervello del paziente non riceve segnali dai normali cinque sensi,potrebbe riuscire ad utilizzare i sensi psichici. L'uomo dell'esperimento nel filmato potrebbe subire in qualche modo una sorta di test di privazione sensoriale.Since the footage appears when the word, "Parapsychology" is spoken, this is quite likely. *Radzinsky ha modificato il video perchè lui voleva che il suo sostituto smettesse di premere il pulsante, così da causare un errore di sistema che avrebbe rivelato l'ubicazione dell'Isola. ** Ha tolto tutte le informazioni circa la natura de L'Incidente e delle conseguenze di un errore di sistema perchè non voleva che colui che avrebbe guardato il video sospettasse che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa se il pulsante non fosse stato premuto. ** Ha lasciato il riferimento a B.F. Skinner nel video perchè voleva che lo spettatore arrivasse alla conclusione che la Stazione del Cigno non è nulla se non un gigante Skinner box. **Ha rimosso gli avvertimenti del "Dr. Candle" riguardo al mettersi in contatto col mondo esterno perchè voleva che lo spettatore tentasse qualcosa come un contatto. Forse questo implica che il mondo esterno può, in effetti, essere contattato per mezzo del computer system della Dharma, o almeno altre stazioni. In effetti, non è una buona idea che The Pearl contatti altre stazioni, perchè così loro potrebbero realizzare che sono loro l'esperimento psicologico e questo potrebbe condurli a un incidente perciò essi sono stati avvertiti di questo nel nuovo filmato di orientamento(assumendo che il video che noi abbiamo visto sia una nuova versione dell'orientamento del Cigno The Swan). **Ha nascosto la pellicola cancellata nell'incavo della Bibbia per la stessa ragione per cui lui e Kelvin nascosero la mappa sulla porta blindata -- perchè sapeva che qualcuno lo stava guardando, e lui non voleva che loro sapessero che lui stava provando a sabotare il loro lavoro. *Ci sono due video di orientamento per il cigno: uno prima dell'incidente e uno dopo. *La palla nera che appare come un oggetto nel campo magnetico di fronte a DeGroot nel filmato è la prima forma di Cerbero/ il mostro/ il sistema di sicurezza.